familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Frank O'Malley (1876-1963)
Frank O'Malley (1876-1963) was a banker in Brazil with National City Bank of New York. (b. July 09, 1876, Manhattan, New York County, New York City, New York, USA - d. March 1963, New Orleans, Orleans Parish, Louisiana, 70118, USA) Social Security Number 109161099. Parents *Thomas Francis O'Malley (1854-1918) Siblings Grace O'Malley (1881-?) who died as a youth; Edwin O'Malley (1883-1955) who married Alma Feltner (1882-1940) and was the Commisioner of Public Markets for the city of New York, and the father of Walter Francis O'Malley (1903-1979) who owned the Brooklyn Dodgers; Leonard O'Malley (1888-1966) who married Florence Riley (c1890-c1958) and was a real estate developer who's daughter married George Jay Gould III (1918-1985); Arthur O'Malley (1889-1971) who married Maria K. Blake (1894-1989) and was a construction supervisor; Mabel O'Malley (1890-1926) who married Emil J. Ozanne and took her own life during a bout of post-partum depression, four months after the death of her only child; Agnes O'Malley (1891-1980) who married Oscar Louis Naetzker (1891-1983); Joseph O'Malley (1893-1985) who married Kathryn Kennedy (1897-1974) aka Sis Kennedy, and was the Publisher of the Sub-Contractor's Register; Estelle O'Malley (1895-1953) who married Nelson Montfort (c1895-?) and when they divorced she committed suicide on the boat when returning from Paris to New York; Warren O'Malley (1897-c1955) who never married; and Kathyrn O'Malley (1898-1985) a lawyer who never married and was cremated. Banker He was in Brazil as a banker and learned to speak Portuguese. World War I In 1918 he registered for the draft while living at 350 Parkside Avenue, Brooklyn, Kings County, New York and working at the National City Bank of New York at 55 Wall Street in Manhattan. Author In 1920 he wote a book entitled "Our South American trade and its financing. How to develop, how to finance, and how to hold trade with South America" for The National City Bank of New York. Our South American trade and its financing. How to develop, how to finance, and how to hold trade with South America Marriage He married Renee X from France around 1945. New Orleans He was running a hotel in New Orleans then he moved to Clearwater, Florida to retire. He then moved back to New Orleans. Death He died and was buried at an unknown location in New Orleans, Louisiana. Widow moves to France Renee moved back to France after her husband died but she may be buried in New Orleans with him. Memories about Frank O'Malley *Anne Elizabeth O'Malley (1928- ) writes: "Frank O'Malley was the second child born to Thomas & Georgianna. The first child must have died at birth. Frank worked in Brazil. When he first applied for the job he was turned down because he could not speak Portuguese. He studied Portuguese for a year and reapplied and got the job. At some point he wrote a Spanish-Portuguese grammar book that we had until my folks moved away from Riverdale. He also worked in the Philippines, France and Washington, DC." References O'Malley, Frank O'Malley, Frank Category:Non-SMW people articles